¿Es vulgar la palabra vulgar?
by Alice-Fair
Summary: Jim siempre usa esa palabra para calificar todo lo aburrido, es decir, al resto de la humanidad a escepción de Seb y él. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si le llamasen "vulgar" a él? ... MorMor.


Hola, ¿qué tal todo? Bueno... sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo fics y eso, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo con este, que aunque corto, me parece ciertamente orignial..._**  
**_

Como vi poco de la pareja MorMor dije ¿por qué no? Porque aunque Seb no haya salido... ¡se merece sus meritos!

Creo que Jim tiene un poco de obsesión con lo ordinario y lo vulgar, por eso, ¡Espero que os guste el fic!

Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece en absoluto. Pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC (Que por cierto, son muy grandes)

* * *

_**¿**__**Es vulgar la palabra "vulgar**__**"**__**?**_

**- Vulgar ****–****.** Jim Moriarty utilizaba esa palabra con frecuencia. Pero, en el fondo, odiaba tanto a ese adjetivo como a las cosas o personas que calificaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más detestaba era cuando Sebastian, su querido Seb, le llamaba **vulgar **para burlarse de él. Y lo peor era, que aunque lo pensase por horas, James no entendía en absoluto el porqué de su burla.

Desde el día en que el ex-coronel descubrió aquella pequeña debilidad, a la mínima que Jim le jugaba alguna o le tomaba el pelo, sacaba a relucir la palabra tan odiada por el moreno, calificándole a él. Y siendo James como es, se enfurruñaba todas las veces, acabando a gritos y ordenándole que lo retirase.

- ¡Retiralo!-. Gritó con los brazos estirados, tenso y cabreado.

- Eso es incluso más **vulgar** -. Sonreía de lado, enfureciendo más a Jim, pues este sabía de sobra porqué sonreía. Odiaba que tuviera esa clase de poder sobre él.

- Sebastian Moran, tienes 5 segundos para retirarlo -. Cuando le llamaba por el nombre completo, significaba que ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Seb siempre se reía ante esas amenazas que en absoluto le atemorizaban. Jim, como respuesta, se metía en su habitación, la llamada "tricks-room" y se encerraba. Eventualmente había uno o dos rehenes allí, con los que se divertía, intentando dispárarles a la cabeza y atemorizándoles.

Después de desahogarse, cuando habían pasado unas horas, salía como si nada, sonriendo intimidatoriamente y hablando con su tono de voz habitual, es decir, sin sentido ni continuidad y cambiando las octavas en cada palabra y cuando le era posible.

Aún así, Moriarty sentía cierta curiosidad por saber por qué hacía eso, pero él no tenía las dotes deductivas del detective consultor más famoso de Londres, por no decir único. Por lo que no le quedaba otra que repetir la situación varias veces, por detestable que fuera.

Como cualquier otro día, la parejita estaba a sus asuntos, comentando cuestiones del trabajo. Había enviado a Seb a una misión de secuestro y con el secuestrado en cuestión ya en el salón, conversaban con absoluta tranquilidad, mientras este forcejeaba contra sus ataduras y trataba de gritar, a pesar de tener una mordaza en la boca.

- Seb, debes tener más cuidado la próxima. Casi te pilla el guardia. Si hubieras estado solo... ahora estarías... ¡Muerto! -. Sonrió por pura costumbre al decir esa palabra.

- No me digas como hacer mi trabajo, James -. Contestó, borde, echando el humo por la boca.

De repente, el ex-militar recibió un pellizco en el culo. Moriarty sonreía.

- ¿¡Qué cojones haces, estúpido? -. Dijo, Seb, sin entender.

- De alguna manera tenía que castigar tu comportamiento ¿no crees? Aunque eso solo es un anticipo -. James sonrió.

Seb sonrió de lado, fugazmente, volvió a dar una calada a su cigarro y a expulsar el humo por la boca.- Menudo castigo más **vulgar** es ese -. Volvíamos a lo mismo, pero Seb no lo dejaba porque siempre funcionaba.

Pero, esta vez Moriarty no se enfadó con aquello, si no que sonrió.

- ¿Crees que lo es?

- Si

- ¿Por qué?

Ahí le había pillado. Nunca se había puesto a razonar por qué decía eso cuando le llamaba **vulgar**. No lo había pensado, pero Seb no es el segundo hombre más peligroso de Londres por solo tener buena puntería.

- Siempre haces lo mismo. No tiene merito. -. Sonrió de lado, sintiéndose victorioso.

- ¿Entonces, si te hago otra cosa diferente dejará de serlo? -. Jim sonrió.

- Posiblemente. -. Dijo sin pensar mucho lo que decía.

-Y si te empujo contra la mesa del comedor, te bajo los pantalones y te follo aquí mismo delante de este caballero -. La sonrisa de Jim se amplio y señaló con un movimiento elegante al pobre secuestrado que se había quedado sin lágrimas y no sabía si reír o seguir llorando.

Seb se empezó a reír.- ¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio? -. Dijo con incredibilidad.- James, de verdad, eso es aún más **vulgar** y **ordinario** que lo primero que has hecho.

Eso fue la hecatombe. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de controlar su furia, a duras penas... No, esta vez no le iba a dar el placer de verle ordenar que lo retirara, no. Esta vez iba a llevarse al rehén a su cuarto y a golpearle psicológicamente hasta que llorase y pidiese que lo matase c mejor dicho, que lo rogase. Pero antes de todo eso, se acercó a Seb.

Este último, contrariado por la actuación de James, se quedó mirando con curiosidad. Jim fruncía el ceño, pero en un segundo, relajó su expresión y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un suave beso tierno.

-¡Espero que eso te parezca mejor castigo, querido!

Para ellos dos, esa clase de besos, cursis y repugnantes, dignos de cualquier pareja de enamorados... que este no era el caso... ¿o quizás si?... Bueno, eso no estaba muy aclarado.

Seb al principio no supo que pensar... se quedó estático... Después se dio cuenta y se cabreó. Jim sonrió al ver su expresión de cabreo. Después, dignamente, cogió la silla en la que estaba sentado el rehén y arrastrándola sobre dos patas, se lo llevó al tricks-room donde le castigo durante horas.

Pero ¿por qué Seb hacía eso? A parte de reírse de James un rato ¿qué sacaba?... Dentro, muy adentro del subconsciente de Seb habitaba una pequeña cosa llamada honestidad. La sacaba a relucir a veces, pero rara vez para descubrir sus sentimientos y emociones a los demás.

Fue entonces cuando su honestidad se dio un paseo por su mente y le hizo pensar por una fracción de segundo, que la razón por la que hacía eso era porque cuando James se enfurruñaba y se ponía serio era de las pocas veces que mostraba su verdadero ser y eso, le resultaba lindo...

Se apoyó en una pared, expulsando de nuevo el humo... borro esa idea de su mente. Él no era cursi, James no era cursi, al menos no siempre. Ninguno era cursi... pero hay veces, en que la mente te juega malas pasadas y aunque nunca se hubiesen dicho el "te quiero" ambos se querían de tal manera que podrían morir o vivir por el otro.

The End

* * *

¡Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado y si no, dejadme un review con mis errores para que siga mejorando!

¡Gracias!


End file.
